Goku's Trap
のワナ |Rōmaji title= Son Gokū no Wana |Literal title= Son Goku's Trap |Series = DB |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Number = 146 |Manga = Piccolo's Super Giantification Spell *Goku's Fight *The Demon King's Final Gamble |Airdate = February 22, 1989 |English Airdate = November 17, 2003 |Previous = Junior No More |Next = Goku Hangs On }} のワナ|''Son Gokū no Wana''|lit. "Son Goku's Trap"}} is the twenty-fourth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred forty-sixth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 22, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 17, 2003. Summary As soon as Piccolo Jr. increases his size again, Goku goes down his throat to retrieve the swallowed Denshi jar, saving Kami, and beats Piccolo Jr. from the inside out before he is spit up. Goku throws the bottle to Tien Shinhan, who then frees Kami. Realizing he was tricked, Piccolo Jr. returns to his normal size. The two take off again, and they disappear. They are so fast, that Kami even cannot see them. They take to the sky to engage in a spectacular punching match. To rebound from falling, Goku blasts his Kamehameha using his feet and knocks Piccolo Jr. toward the ground. As he falls, Piccolo shocks Goku with his Antenna Beams, knocking him to the ground. As they continue battling, Kami jumps in to protect Goku from a punch. Goku refuses his help and says he wants to fight alone and allows Piccolo to redo the punch. After a lot of discussion, Kami finally leaves the ring to Goku. Outside the ring, Kami sees that Goku is even stronger than him and must be left alone to face Piccolo. Piccolo Jr. blasts Goku with a Chasing Bullet, which he easily dodges. The ball continues to rebound and will not even be put off by a Reverse Kamehameha. Goku slyly leads it right to Piccolo Jr., who is too shocked to evade and is blasted. Piccolo Jr. is injured, bleeding, but he rips off his own injured arm, which he quickly grows back, perfectly intact. Piccolo Jr. then begins to charge his most destructive attack. Major Events *Goku free's Kami from the bottle. *Piccolo reverts to his normal size. *Goku persuades Kami to leave Piccolo up to him to defeat. Battles *Goku vs. Piccolo (Super Giant Form/Base) Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Transformations *Super Giant-Form Differences from the Manga *When Goku goes inside Piccolo's mouth, he is shown punching at the walls of his throat. This was not shown in the manga. Trivia *After Piccolo mocks Yamcha, Krillin's ears grow to twice their size before going back to normal. *Tien's scar appears twice as long directly after the middle sequence. *Kami declares Goku must defeat Piccolo even though it would result in his own death, declaring he himself can be resurrected with the Dragon Balls afterwards. It would last be established this is impossible, as creator of the Dragon Balls, Kami's death would render them inert and unusable. *Kami remarks that Goku appears to get stronger with nearly every fight. This is the first mention in the series of what will eventually become known as Saiyan Power. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 146 (BD) pt-br:O truque de Goku es:Episodio 146 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 146 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball